Signal interference poses a risk to performance of a variety of systems. One form of signal interference is co-channel interference wherein an interfering signal is received at a common frequency with a signal of interest. Co-channel interference can be self co-channel interference or an external co-channel interference. An example of a system susceptible to performance degradation attributable to self co-channel interference is a Simultaneous Transmit and Receive (STAR) system. A wide variety of systems are susceptible to performance degradation attributable to external co-channel systems including STAR systems and any radio signal receiver with or without transmit functionality. STAR systems, also known as Same Frequency Full-Duplex systems, allow a radio to receive at the same time that it is transmitting on a particular frequency. Signal interference concerns in bandwidth limited radio signaling environments are expected to grow as available bandwidths become more limited.